The Chariots of the God of Death
by The Original Beifong
Summary: This is story about a post WW III world. Its a story mainly about a group of 10 soldiers from different backgrounds that go to a school that trains them for any future conflicts. Unfortunately that conflict come sooner than anyone expected. Give me any feedback you want I am all ears. This is also my first go at something like this. So enjoy.
1. PrologueBackground

World War 3 was fought over natural resource and land. Countries were growing after recent scientific achievements. At first the war started in Asia with Russia and China. It then moved its way east and west to Japan. After three years the whole world was engulfed in fire. Many countries banded together to try and survive. Many countries got more then what they bargain for and were taken over by their allies. Most of the countries also took this time to take over lands that they once owned in Asia, Africa, and South America. After 4 years the map looked closer to the map of the Colonial Era than a modern map. During the 4th year of the war the American government was getting concerned and was running low on people and tools of war. So they devised a plan to build a weapon that used a new resource that was invented. The power source was a condensed nuclear reactor that could fit in a SUV. The government took the greatest minds of the country and put them to work to try to make a way they can possibility survive the war. This think-tank turned into the organization that worked behind the scenes on American soil. This organization was called Pegasus. Pegasus was working on new designs for Chariots and weapons that hey used. Their leader of the organization was named "Oppenheimer" to pay tribute to the developer of the atomic bomb. They were very successful in the weapons of war they made. They worked very quickly and effectively. When they invent the Mech the world called "The Chariots of the God of Death", the US swept their enemies out of their territory and pushed to take Canada and Mexico. When the world saw these weapons of destruction they quickly made their own to match the Americans, but for many countries it was too late and the US conquered the entire Western Hemisphere in 2 years. Year 6-7 of the war was duped the "World's Revenge" many countries made a strike at the same time against the Americans. The US was pushed back to its origin amount of land it had before the war and lost Hawaii and Alaska. The US lost almost half its population.

One day during the final months of the war a large object fell from the sky and landed on the base that the base Pegasus's HQ was in. It killed almost everyone in a 3 km radius of the point of impact. When people went to check out the wreckage they found evidence that they have been behind many assassinations and countries that fell overnight. They were not official sanctioned by the US government so they were trialed as terrorists that were bent on world destruction and not what they were actually formed to do. They were formed to defend the US's allies and defend its own soil through whatever means necessary. Many died in the "Crash Down", but the ones that lived were trialed and many were killed by firing squad. The ones who were not killed were physically marked and let go. They were usually missing arms or have been branded with the Pegasus mark on their bodies. They got to choose what punishment hey received. On December 1, 2167 the World signed the Treaty of Venice. It sets limits on new borders and new countries appear and old ones disappear. It also set the limit of meches that can be used by each country pending on their land mass and their populations. Larger countries were allowed more than smaller countries. A few months later a school to train new pilots and engineers for the world was established. It is staffed and ran by people with experience in the ways of war.

The day was September 8, 2173 and it was the 5th year that The Chariot Research and Training Academy has been open to students from all around the world. The new incoming students were set to be some of the more interesting students. The Academy opened up the school to anybody that could pass a test for your desired section of the academy. Previously students had to be either recommended by the school's staff or pay a high admission fee. Many students were funded by their countries or by a country that wants their service. Students could enter into the Pilots division or the Engineer division. Most students enter the Pilot division for the thrills and the glory. The few that enter the Engineer division are treated as a being there just for the Pilots. Before this year pilots had their Chariots made for them by their countries for them to use during their time at the school. But this year since the school has been opened up to more people and most of them are not going to get a specialized Chariot because it would cost their respective countries large sums of money. The Academy asked a developer of Chariots to build a "standard" model that they could use for the new students. The developer that the Academy asked was Red Hand Industries. With this deal everyone had a Chariot for their use whether it was made for them personally or it was one of the Red Hand designs.

The incoming students are first tested on their skills in whatever path they chose. After they do this they are ranked and split up into different classes based on their results. There are 5 pilots classes named S (which is the highest), A, B, C, D. There are 16 students to a class. The engineers are taught in five groups of four with no rank biases. All students also take normal classes that any college or University would offer. Teams are made to be between 6-10 people. Teams can kick people out if they are not a good fit and recruit a pilot that does not have a team yet or trade with someone from a different team. Teams are made up of pilots that agree to a contract with each other and they also need to select an engineer for every four pilots. This makes the relationship better between the two parties. To make this selection easier the engineers are ranked for the whole school to see. Two engineers pair up, so they can share the work load and if one of them gets injured or gets ill there is someone to do the work for them so the pilots can train properly.

Students train at the Academy until they are deemed that they are good enough to come back to the country of their origins and work effectively, but with the new system students that are not founded by their country can only stay for five years. All students can also join the Academy to further development of Chariots or work for a private firm in ether combat and or construction.

Chariots come in different classes. There is the Assault class, which is very fast moving. They are also lightly armored allowing it go as fast as they do. The fastest Assault class Chariot is the Blitzschneider which is piloted by Erwin Rommel from Germany. The Blitzschneider's top speed is Mach 3 any higher will tear it apart and kill the pilot. The Assault class carries short ranged weaponry. The usual weapon of class is a melee weapon and a side arm. The next class is a close-mid ranged fighter called Hunter class. The hunter class is lightly armor but not as lightly as the Assault class. The Hunter class works best when working with other Hunter or Assault Chariots. The Hunter class usually carries a melee weapon and a rifle or shotgun. The best Hunter Chariot is England's Quatermain piloted by Solomon Miner. It has superior mobility to other Hunters that could put it in the Assault class, but it carries a large payload of bullets that puts in the Hunter class. The Heavy class is made for pure destruction they are the battleship of the team. The Heavy class carries a large weapon either a large mini-gun or a rocket launcher, many carry both. The Heavy Chariot that carries the biggest payload is the Russian Triglav. It is piloted by Vasily Troshev. It carries a mini-gun, a rocket launcher, and an armor piercing rifle. The next class it a long range fighter, and it is called the Support class. The support class can vary between a Chariot that carries extra ammo for its teammates or a long ranged attacker and sometimes both. The Support usually carries a rifle for distance fighting. They choose a ranged attack approach because they are usually laced with ammunition and a stray bullet or blade could set all of it off and kill the pilot. There is no support greater than other but, some shine when their allies perform well and make it easier for them. This role may seem less desirable than the others but it is one of the most important if not the most important on the team. The Assault and Hunters need to move fast and hit hard so they cannot hold all the ammo they may need for a fight. The support can hold their spare ammo for them. Teams can have any combination of these different types. The standard team set up is one or two Assaults, a Heavy, and a Support and to fill out the rest of their team they fill it with Hunters. Teams compete in monthly tournaments were they compete for prizes ranging from money and grades to new Meches made by RedHand. There is also an end of the semester tournament that is your final grade. Students and team can also challenge another student or team. This way the school can handle disputes easier between students.


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of Something Big

The Start of Something Big

"Welcome!" announced Nozaki Hori, the head of the Academy. He was a short man, but had a very large presence. He was wearing a black tailor suit with a black bow tie. "Students from all over the world I welcome you. All you got in this academy through effort and were grace with a chance to make yourselves into something more. Many of you were hand selected by your countries to come here and rest of you showed us your knowledge to enter. I hope you all do not make light of this chance that you are given. I expect all of you to excel and push into tomorrow." The man paused and looked around at the audience while switching his note cards in his hands. He was looking upon the new students. The audience that was facing him was all stuffed into a large hanger building that was used to store their equipment that will be the focus for the next few years of their lives. After his brief pause the man started up again. "All of the pilots out there should know who their wing man is and what their room numbers. If you do not know visit the booth that is to the left of me after I finish speaking. For those who know go to your rooms go to them with haste and unpack. Because you we need to spend the next three days on deciding if they are a good fit for you and if the two of you want to join a team to fight in the school's famous Tournaments. Also you will need to find an engineer for you and maybe your team, their scores and information are hung up on the wall of the dorm's lobby. As for the engineers, visit your rooms unpack. Then find a partner or not, it is up to you. If you have any questions visit the booth to my right. Good luck with the next few years of your lives and you are dismissed." With his closing remarks the students scattered to where they need to go.

One of those people was Mary Drachen; she was tall girl standing 6'2"with a toned body and has short red hair. She was wearing a black jacket with fur at the cuffs, with a blue undershirt, and torn jeans. She was making her way toward her room; she passed by many different kinds of people. She saw people of different races speaking different languages. Next thing she knew she was at her room. Her room was room 215. When she opened the door she was surprised by two men in the room. One was lying down a couch near the far side of the room and the other was building what looked like a bookshelf. The man building the bookshelf was moving rather quickly and seemed to be putting it together with ease. When she turned her attention to the other man, she noticed he was walking up to her to introduce himself. The man approaching her was much shorter than her and had shaggy jet black hair that went just pass his ears, he also looked rather fit. He looked to be dressed in some military uniform.

"Hello my name is Daiichi Iijima and I am a pilot from Japan. If you are wondering you are not rooming with me or that guy in the corner." the man said with slight Japanese accent in a formal and articulate voice.

"Nice to meet you my name is Mary Dagmar and I am engineer from Germany" she replied with confidence as she looked pass the man in front of her over at the man in the other room.

The man that was making the bookshelf stood up and took a few steps back and admired his work. He then turned and faces the two near the door. He was around the same height as she was possibly a bit shorter and she could tell through his clothing that he was wearing that he had a quite a bit of muscle on him. He was wearing a red hoodie with black trim, blue jeans, and sneakers. He had short black hair and a large scar across his left cheek that starts at the corner of his mouth and traveled to his ear. The man with the scar then made his way over and introduced himself.

"Yo my name is Char Alexander and I an engineer from America". He gave with a small smile. She found herself staring at his scar and wondering how he got.

"Also if you are wondering how I got the scar I got it while working at my job a while back". She was taken back and thought he was reading her mind, but she figured that it happens a lot to him.

"Does it hurt?" asked Mary with curiosity.

"Hmm not really it only hurt when people touch it" answer Char while scratching the back of his neck. She could tell that was not really comfortable talking about it.

"What kind of job did you have?" asked Daiichi still wondering himself after seeing Char for the first time.

"I…I rather not talk about it, Okay?" He had a sad look on his face so Daiichi and Mary did not push the issue anymore. Right after Char replied a woman appeared form one of the rooms. She was shorter than Mary but taller than Daiichi. She had the same hair color as Daiichi, but it was down to her shoulders and was well kept. She also had thin black glasses and was wearing a similar uniform as Daiichi.

"Hello my name is Fuuka Iijima and I am a pilot from Japan." With sweet and quiet voiced that made you pay attention to so not to miss anything.

"They are brother and sister by the way if you are wondering" chimed Char as he was looking a PDA on his arm that all the engineers were given at orientation before the speech.

"Cool it must be nice to see a familiar face in such a new environment" replied Mary.

Daiichi and Fuuka then both looked at each said, "It is alright" in unison. "

Do you not get along well?" asked the curious redhead.

"Oh we get along fine it is just that we want to see and meet new people" answered Daiichi.

"That's true I guess" replied Mary with slight frown because of her lack of ambition to meet new people.

Char then took his attention away for the PDA on his arm and said "How about we sit down we have been standing here for way too long. Also you have to unpack soon and find an engineer partner because I assume you are going to want to join a team for the tournaments." The other three then realized that have been standing there for a good chunk of time. Char walk away and sat at the table in the kitchen, Daiichi was helping Fuuka put the last of her things away, and Mary started to put what she had away.

After an hour or so everyone was done unpacking that had to and they all join Char at the table. "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" asked Mary.

"Well if you guys are going to join a team for the first tourney I would head to the main hangar I heard people talking about it and saw some emails that are going around about people doing a meet and greet there" answered Char.

"Saying it like that makes it seem that you are not going to join a team right now. Or am I wrong?" asked Fuuka.

"No you are right" replied Char after he drank some water that he previously poured himself while people were moving around.

Mary being puzzled asked why. "I just don't like dealing with people and most people don't like to deal with me when it comes to competitions or really anything dealing with anything mechanical" answered Char with a sad look on his face.

"Why is that" asked Daiichi. From what they all have seen he does not seem too hard to deal with other than he doesn't say too much.

"People don't like the fact that get too bossy and stuff. But it's not my fault that a have more experience and know the chariots inside and out" answered Char with an angry look on his face. He let out a sigh and "People just don't know how to get shit done. I am used to working with people that get shit done so I like to get to the point when it comes to work. People don't like my drive to work. " He looked very restless.

"I can work with that, if you want to be my partner? I don't have too many options anyway. I don't think I will get anyone that wants to work with me because of my scores." Char looked surprise that the redhead just volunteer to be his partner.

Char grew a cocky grin on his face and said, "Are you sure? I might run you ragged"

Mary matched his look and said, "I can handle anything you can throw at me."

Char started to laughing, and said, "We will just have to wait and see. But you just might survive." After he said that he had the biggest smile the redhead has ever seen. Char then reached out his right hand and said, "It is going to be fun a fun year Mary Drachen."

She met his hand with hers and said with a determined look on her face "I hope so! It is going to be a pleasure to work with you"

"Likewise" added the scarred man with a smile still on his face.

"Alright now that is out of the way, what are we going to do about a team?" asked Daiichi in semi-serious tone.

"Are we going to have a full team of eight plus the two of you are we going to have spate teams of 4 plus one?" added Fuuka with a similar tone as her brother. It seemed that they wanted to get going as soon as possible.

"Hmm it doesn't make too much a difference to me. Bigger the team the more work I get to do" answered Char with a smile on his face. He was back looking at his PDA.

"I would find it fun to do the eight plus two team. That way we get to meet more and I can improve my skills faster" answered the redhead with a confident look on her face.

"Well if we do that I won't feel bad helping you when you ask me for help, cuz we will be on the same team" snarked Char.

"Well I like the idea for a full team what about you brother?" added once Mary stopped shooting daggers at Char with her eyes, while Char just sits there starring back with a cocky smile on his face.

"I'm up for it, it sounds fun" replies Daiichi energetically.

Char then says "So that settles it. So we need to find 6 more pilots. This should be pretty easy, if certain people haven't already joined a team yet" as he stands up from the table and point to the door. "Let us go to the hangar."

The other three looked at each other and nodded. They then got up and followed Char out the door as they headed towards the hangar.

**After note**

**The next part will be split into two different chapters, because of the way it works out so there will be two chapters next time. **

**But because of finals it may be a week or 2 before it is released.**

**If there are any typos please let me know so I can fix them and if it leads to question of what I meant.**

**Next Chapter named "The first step towards the future, but with a foot in the past" lol i know its long but it fits**.


End file.
